Who said you can't be saved?
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Gilbert made several steps closer to him and pulled his chin up, while looking into his deadpan, emerald green eyes. "When your teacher is talking to you, you should look at him" -Gilbert/Oz AU.


_**I am in love with Pandora Hearts and Ozbert. So, this whole time I was trying to write a teacher!Gilbert x student!Oz AU fic. So my head worked with this idea and here is the outcome~ I hope you like it. **_

_**Note: This is my very first AU fic~ I also have to thank Manami Nightray for helping me find a plot~ Btw, check her stories, cause she is awesome~**_

_**Pairing: Gilbert x Ox**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts and blah, blah, blah…**_

* * *

_**Who said you can't be saved?**_

_**-Maria Z.**_

* * *

He once again had one of these crippling nightmares. This time he had woken up sweating, only to realize he had to live yet another nightmare at school. He stood up involuntarily and put on the first clothes he found in front of him, while brushing his silky, blonde hair. This was his daily ritual until he had to leave the comforts of his warm room, in order to face the cruelty of the outer world.

..

..

..

..

The walk to school was never too long. So, it was only a matter of minutes until he reached the front yard of his school, his own personal nightmare. He always tried to be invisible at school, hating to be the center of their attention, their mocking, their whispered laughs. Oz, put quickly his black hoodie on, trying to hide his face and his existence altogether. He was so close to his classroom, when he felt a pair of hands grabbing him and pushing him hard on the wall.

"You are still living, you faggot?"

The older boy was shouting, while hitting the back of Oz's head on the hard, ice-cold wall. "You know, you shouldn't be allowed to breathe, to even exist…Your mere existence is your sin." And with one last hit on the wall, the boy left him alone, crushed and with tears running on his pale cheeks. He stood up slowly, feeling the immense pain at the back of his head, making him want to explode. He made two more steps and went into his classroom, where he sat on his desk at the very back of the it.

He was actually a pretty intelligent student, always getting good marks on his tests and especially in Literature. Well it might be also because of his teacher, Nightray-sensei. He was a really good teacher, always making the lesson interesting, helping his students participate, but unfortunately he would never raise his damn hand. Always scared of being laughed at, he kept all his thoughts and opinions only to himself and his notebook. This notebook of his is filled with opinions, reviews and various analyses about all the books they have done during the past two years.

..

..

..

..

''Good morning class. For today's lesson I've decided to work on some ancient greek tragedy. How about Oedipus Rex? "

Gilbert could hear the groans and the moans escaping the lips of his unenthusiastic students. But what caught his attention, was Oz Vessalius, who was smiling to himself, happy to hear his book choice. The kid never participates in class but always gets top marks in his lesson. This always made him wonder about Oz's possible deterrents, which always made him be silent and passive in his lesson.

"I am taking that as a yes. Now, Oedipus Rex or Oidippus Tyrannos, in greek, is an Athenian tragedy written by Sophocles. Oedipus is the son of Jocasta and Laius, king and queen of Thebes. After being abandoned and saved by a shepherd, he learns about a prophecy that says that he is going to kill his own father. So, afraid of killing his adopted father, Oedipus runs away. This is how our tragedy begins. I am not going to give away anything else vital about the plot, but I hope this gives you a vast idea about this particular tragedy."

Gilbert started crossing the classroom, when his eyes fell on Oz's notebook. He got closer to the boy's side, while trying to decipher his atrocious handwriting. What he read, wasn't something he ever expected to see from a student and especially one like Oz. It was full of possible explanations of Oedipus Rex's tragedy, laden with points of the text itself, that he hadn't yet shown the class. Hell, he hadn't even started reading the text.

But before being able to give much thought to it, the bell rang. Oz was about to stand up and leave, but Gilbert gave him a look that said '_Don't you dare leave the classroom'. _When finally everyone left the classroom, Gilbert found his chance to speak.

"It is clear to me that you've read Oedipus Rex before, so why don't you participate and share your ideas with the class?"

Oz just shrugged and looked away. Gilbert made several steps closer to him and pulled his chin up, while looking into his deadpan, emerald green eyes. "When your teacher is talking to you, you should look at him."

Oz's eyes grew angrier and he slapped Gilbert's arm, pushing him away. "I don't need anyone's criticism."

"You think you are being criticized here? You are so absorbed in your own little world, that you can't see when someone is trying to help you." Gilbert was furious himself.

"Did I ask for your help? I don't think so and for you information I don't WANT your help."

Gilbert was awe-struck by Oz's words. How could he be like that when his whole being is screaming _**'I want help' **_

"If you don't need my help, then participate in my lesson, share with us your ideas. If you don't need any help at all, then you mustn't have such a problem, right?"

..

..

..

..

Oz looked away and stood up, ready to leave the classroom, when Gilbert grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "I told you before. Do not ignore your teacher."

And with one last death glare Oz escaped from Gilbert's grip and left the classroom, feeling the tears moisten his eyes, while burning him. He started running when he felt a pair of arms gripping brutally his neck and pushing him against a wall.

"Why do you live? Your existence is nothing but miserable, wrong, loathsome."

Tears starting down his face and he could clearly feel his legs trembling, making him lose his equilibrium and fall down. The other kid wouldn't let him go this time. He felt a fist smashing his face, the sweat crippling at the back of his head and the tears kept running hysterically down his face. More punches, hits, sick laughs and twisted smiles. And then everything stopped. Was he dead? Is this emptiness the nothingness of the other side?

But after some seconds the numbness started fading away and he could feel a pair of strong hands on his waist, carrying him protectively. His eyes opened and he was face to face with Nightray-sensei.

'_Why is he doing that?' _

But felling the warmth and closure that sensei's arms provided him, he didn't care anymore, so he snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. His left arm grabbed instinctively Gilbert's shirt and he hugged the older man.

Gilbert could easily sense the fear of the kid. "Shh, do not worry…Everything will be fine. They won't ever lay a finger on you." They had already reached the infirmary, so he laid him carefully on the bed, his body still close to his.

"How can you be so sure, sensei?" Gilbert smiled and hugged the frail figure in front of him. "I just am."

Oz's arms slipped around Gilbert's waist and he could easily feel his cheeks reddening and burning. "I am sorry for before." No answer came from Gilbert's lips. He just hugged him tighter, while caressing his silky, blonde hair.

..

..

..

..

Gilbert's hand slowly went to Oz's cheek and he caressed it softly. Oz could feel his heart beating like crazy, making him feel like he is about to explode. A kiss. Oz wanted only one kiss. He wanted to feel Nightray-sensei's lips on his, taste him slowly, teasingly, lovingly.

Gilbert, himself, could feel his cheeks heating up, making his whole body tremble, his heart screaming from inside. This kid in front of him is so scared of the world and he wants to be the light in his life, his savior, his love.

"Kiss me" As he heard the two whispered words, which escaped Oz's pale lips his heart stopped beating and his mind became blur, unable to distinguish reality from his own fantasies. But without giving this any further thought, he leaned in, closing any possible distance between them and crushed his lips against Oz's soft, pale ones. He could clearly feel Oz kissing him back shyly and reluctantly, but as he leaked his bottom lip, Oz moaned and gladly granted him full access. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth exploring it, tasting every inch, every fiber of it. Oz's hands slipped around Gilbert's neck, while Gilbert slipped his one hand around Oz's waist, in order to hold him closer, while his other sneaked through his silky, blonde hair, caressing it softly.

When Oz started kissing Gilbert back with the same force and passion, the kiss became extremely heated. Two tongues were fighting for dominance, while their hands started exploring each other's bodies, memorizing every curve, every fiber of it. Gilbert's hands sneaked inside Oz's shirt and he slowly caressed the soft skin underneath his fingertips. Oz imitated his action and he slowly unbuttoned Gilbert's shirt, making him notice the horizontal scar running along his chest. He broke the kiss and slowly ran his fingertips along the scar.

"How did this happen?"

Gilbert looked away, avoiding Oz's bewitching gaze. "It isn't something that has to worry you…"

"But I want to know…"

He took Oz's hands and held them close to his chest. "You know Oz, I was bullied at school too. The fact that I was gay and one of the best students at school, made me the best target for them. One day, things went out of hand and a boy attacked me with a knife, this is the result of it."

Oz smiled knowingly at his teacher and started kissing his scar lovingly, wanting to release every sad memory left attached to it. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly and moaned softly.

"I won't let them do the same things to you, Oz. I promise you." He said as his lifted Oz's chin up and brought their lips together once again. He started tracing kisses across his neck and collarbone, leaving some love marks at his way.

Not wanting to scare Oz right away, he stopped and just hugged him tightly. "We don't have to go any further right now, we can just stay like that for a while." Oz looked inside his teachers mesmerizing, golden eyes and smiled softly, while nodding.

"You know Oz, you should start participate at my lesson. I checked your notebook, you have some pretty interesting theories in-" Oz shot him a death glare and interrupted him with a playful, soft kiss.

"Shut up and just kiss me baka*"

* * *

_**終わり**__**/The End. Xx**_

* * *

_**baka= stupid (in Japanese)**_

_**A/N: Okay, this was it~ I hope you liked it! I had lots of fun while writing it and it took me like forever to decide whether to write a lemon or not. As you saw, if you read till the end my story, I decided against it, but if it gets requested I might do an extra lemon chapter attached to this story. So if you want it just ask…~ Please, PLEASE review, it really means a lot to me and motivates me to write more and always try to become better.**_

_**Songs I listened to while writing it: Fire, Fire- Flyleaf**_

_**Cassie- Flyleaf**_

_**Tears- Itou Kanako**_

_**Tourniquet- Evanescense**_

_**Anata no Eranda Kono Toki Wo- Itou Kanako**_

_**Fully Alive- Flyleaf**_


End file.
